


Demon Diaries: Puppy Love

by LittleDemonLoli



Series: Demon Diaries [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bestiality, Consensual Underage Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDemonLoli/pseuds/LittleDemonLoli
Summary: Part of a series of short stories about a succubus girl named Lilitha. In this story Lilitha is coming home to relax after a long evening on the street.
Series: Demon Diaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070210
Kudos: 15





	Demon Diaries: Puppy Love

All I ever really wanted was a Daddy. Like any kinda Succubus, I need to eat, too. But I've always wanted more than that. None of the guys I typically feed off are exactly "fatherly" material, but what can I expect from a bunch of pedophiles willing to pay some seven year old street imp for a quick fuck in some scum smeared alleyway? Kid like me isn't gonna be attracting the most nurturing and compassionate of clientele. Rough, nasty, perverted. That's the kind of guy I attract. Which is fine, I like it rough, nasty and perverted. But is it really too much to ask for a Daddy, too? Someone who'll kiss my forehead say "I love you, Lilitha" and call me his princess after he's finished rearranging my guts with his cock? Guess it must be, in this part of the city anyway.

Autumn nights are really cold in Cedar Peaks. It's just chilly enough to let you know snow is right around the corner. I don't care though, I can barely feel it. As I leap over chain link fences and dart from dumpster to dumpster, steam wafts from my back and sweat beads on my dark purple skin. My curly raven black twintails bounce off my shoulders but under a blanket of darkness all you would see are my two bright fuschia eyes glowing like a pair of will'o'wisps. I haven't been this well fed in days and I can still feel the viscous evidence of my last "abuser" sticking to my thighs. Home is just a few blocks away and I wouldn't want to get my tail caught now by some tweeked out would be demon hunter, just because I got careless.

I live underneath this big old abandoned office building, in the "Oldtown" part of CP. Whole building is full of crazies and addicts and all manner of ghouls and goblins of every kind. Except for the basement. The only way anyone knows to get into the basement was down this old service elevator that came loose and smashed into the bottom. And no one is small enough to squeeze through the scrap except if they're as tiny as me. It's probably the nicest part of the whole building, not that I've seen much of the upstairs parts. I'm looking to get fucked not looking to get stabbed. And if any psycho or demon hunter does get curious enough to come snooping down here, Damian will scare 'em off.

As I make my way down I can begin to make out the sound of Damian's claws tapping on the concrete floor of the landing, echoing up the elevator shaft. He's too big to fit through the gaps in the wreckage now, so he just waits for me at the bottom. If I didn't hear him already, I'd have known he was there by the smell. Dirty old mutt that he is, I still love him even if he sometimes gives me fleas. He looks kind of like one of those police dogs but like, way bigger. And with the softest tongue in the world. Like warm velvet. I can never really decide which I like more, that tongue or that cock. And if I'm being completely honest... I like dog dick way more than human dick. Dogs just aren't like... How do I explain? They're not like fucking humans. Fucking humans is like eating my vegetables. It's good for me, and sometimes I even like it.

But fucking dogs, that's like my dessert. It may not be nutritious but goddamn it's good. TOO good, sometimes...

Damian can't keep himself off me at the best of times, and when I'm still sticky all over with cum and street crud he's practically shoving me down on the floor before I can even get to the "bedroom". It's more like just the rotted out remains of some couch cushions and blankets and stuff. I know it's not like some fancy hotel, but I like it. And I don't care if you don't. Damian follows me to the bed, and I get to making myself comfortable. This time I'm thinking missionary as I roll onto my back and peel off my bike shorts. Eager old mutt doesn't even let me get my shorts all the way off before he's shoved his big dumb beautiful face up 'tween my sticky thighs. That cold nose of his can get /anywhere/.

"Goddammit, Damian... c- coulda let me... just..."

I don't care anymore, once his snout is pushing my thighs apart and he's sniffing into my little valleys, I'm his plaything. Well, I mean I guess I /am/ his bitch, after all. My legs are in the air and I'm gripping the sheets between my fingers, fighting the urge to squeal at the top of my lungs after every sloppy lick to my puffy little cunt. My smooth mound glistening with dog saliva and all the stale old cum clinging to my purple flesh, Damian feverishly lapping up every dirty sticky smear. My slender spade tipped tail swishing in delight. Goddamn when that fat silky tongue pushes just right and spreads me apart, then drags the whole way across my clit? It's TOO good, like I said. I don't know why human women even BOTHER with their males except for breeding. And even then, I think I'd rather have puppies. Mmn fuck, he always gets me to cum when I start thinking about puppies.

My hips guide me as I grind myself into his snout and against his nose, his hot breath huffing over my drippy swollen lips. I run my fingers through the thick fur across his scalp and stroke his thick soft ears, rocking my little body into his eager tongue just a bit longer... I can never get enough of that tongue of his. But I push him back a bit, while I scooch into position, pulling some blankets and pillows under me to prop my hips up to the right angle. Saliva and plenty of my sweet nectar drools from his snout. My big dopey canine lover towers over me, that cherry red popsicle of his already free of his dirty sheath and spitting watery puppy juice all over my tummy and thighs. The smell. The sight of it as it jumps and twitches each time he squirts on me. The anticipation is killing me.

It doesn't take any real encouragement to get him to climb onto me and hook his paws around my back, he knows exactly what I want because we want exactly the same thing. Even with how warm I am from my night of feeding, his dick feels even hotter when it presses against my thigh and he thrusts up to grind against my slick gradeschool cunt, spraying another squirt of puppy love onto my tummy. I've learned to guide him with my hips though and as he messily licks my face and I lick and kiss his tongue, his haunches rut forward and he spears himself into me in a single fluid motion. My legs bounce above me and I struggle to keep my grip on his thick furred nape while Damian drills me into the filthy sheets, my horns digging into the mattress below me.

I first found Damien when I was six, out on the street for the first time. He was just a little puppy when I found him. I've been his faithful bitch since he was just old enough to get his first boner. Does that make me a pedo?? Whatever. I can't get enough of him, and I can't get enough doggy dick. I love how his claws rake my back and dig into my skin as he scrambles to find the best angle at which to breed his little succubus fucktoy. I can feel that dirty sheath of his tickle my sticky lips as he pumps as deep as he can. Even if I wanted him to stop now, he wouldn't and I couldn't anyway. Every slap of his musky sack against my cheeks, each time his thick fire red dick glides into me and stretches my tiny folds apart he forces desperate squeals from me. He knows he can breed me when he wants because he feels how tight his underage bitches cunt squeezes around his knot.

Goddamn, that knot of his. I'm gripping at his nape to keep myself steady, trying to rock my hips in time with his thrusts and each of those rapid needy thrusts makes me squeak, makes my whole body jerk and clench, makes my back arch. I love feeling every slimy inch of doggy dick push in and out of me, root to tip. But it's getting hard to take him as his knot swells further and further with every moment of feral rutting. And I want every drop of his seed inside me. I can already feel his lovely generous gifts drooling down my crack and smeared across my tummy but I want to feel it being pumped into my womb. I wanna be sore and exhausted and hopelessly bred full of puppycum. My vag tugs at his swelling knot more and more between thrusts, so I wrap my trembling legs around his haunches and I grind into him, looking to close the gap. I'm cumming so hard on his rigid red doggy dick I think I'm crying, my breathless gasping a vibratto of moans as I tremble underneath.

Sheath and sack grind into me as he breeds me, his dick flinching and throbbing whenever he squirts another hot runny load of dog cum into my womb. Fuck I can feel his hot slimy cock grinding into every inch of my insides, his tip pressing up so deep in me, I'd swear he was squirting right into my fucking womb. Fuck, I hope so. Give me every drop, it's all I can think about and I repeat it to myself over and over in my head as his knot throbs, as my lips squeeze and clench at his root. He pants and drools on my face while keeping me pinned underneath, pumping puppies into my prepubescent cunt. I can't get enough. Some days I don't even bother going out. If it's raining, or snowing or whatever? I just stay home and make Damien happy all day long. Missionary. Doggy style. On the floor or on the table or the bed. I don't think I could ever get bored of doggy dick. I sometimes think I was born to fuck dogs.

When he slips himself free, I don't even bother moving. I'm just a ragdoll left on the bed, legs spread and my sore gaping purple cunt, swollen and oozing doggy sperm. I'm not in a rush, I just catch my breath while I regain feeling in my lower half again. My tummy and chest are matted with my sweat and Damiens cum and fur. I slide my fingers over my achey folds to smear my doggies fresh cum around and let a satisfactory sigh pass my lips as Damien first licks himself clean then wanders over for my turn.

I may not have a Daddy, but I certainly wont go lonely or cold this winter.


End file.
